


The Cloven

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Multi, Nuns, Slavery, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Witches, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: In a world of futa vampires, succubi and witches the only threat they have is from the church. How will each of these groups fight





	The Cloven

This is meant to be entertainment only, do not read if you get easily offended.

The backstreets where black as a woman was pressed up against a wall with her skirt and panties down to her ankles. Another woman wearing a hijab pinned her to the wall and moved her hips into the woman making her moan out loud. The one in the hijab just smiled as she licked the woman's neck feeling the pulse with her tongue. She then grunted as she came into the woman making her cry out and her heartbeat beat it’s fastest.

The one in the hijab smiled, she leaned in and sank her fangs into the woman’s making her cry out even more as the woman began to drink her blood. As she drank the two fell to the floor slowly until the woman fainted. The hijab-wearing woman stood as she looked down at the woman on the floor.

“Ummm good blood, you’ll make a fine slave,” she said.

She squatted down and was about to pick the woman up but a pop sounded next to her and she jumped out of the way. Looking to where it came from she then hissed as standing there was a nun, but this one wasn’t dressed like a typical one. She wore a strapless latex leotard which connected to elbow length gloves and thigh-high heeled boots. Around each ankle was a rosary and her waist held an engraved chastity belt.

The nun also wore a traditional black and white habit while in her hand was an engraved silenced gun-sword.

“Filthy creature, stay away from her.” the nun said.

The hijab-wearing woman just hissed and jumped away.

“Coward.” muttered the nun.

OOOOOO

The room was filled with women who had bites on their necks. Each of them was naked save for cuffs round their hands and ankles. Their eyes also had a slight tint to them indicating that they had been turned into vampiric thralls. They had no will of their own, but what little they did have was mostly for pleasure. So, seeing them together making love was not an uncommon sight. Watching the scene, a woman with large pierced breasts and a tight fitting red hijab smiled at the scene as two thralls licked her large pierced cock.

She was the mistress of her cloven and loved the freedom it gave her. Granted she mostly used that freedom to breed, but still, she enjoyed it.

Vampires were creatures of pleasure, an apex hunter of pleasure and blood. They needed blood to survive, and the only way do to that was to have sex with their victims. This increased their heart rate and the movement of blood allowing them to feed more. But their main problem was the church, this was a group of goddess faring women who have dedicated themselves to wiping out the ‘demons’ of the earth.

Vampires, succubi, witches, each group was evil by the church and needed to be wiped out. Each group also female slaves and was populated exclusively by futas. In the past, these three groups had a relationship with humans. That being that they could take a select number of people willing to become little more than breeders. In return, the groups would offer their services to the people when asked. Magic from the witches, assassins for the vampires and spies for the succubi.

That was until the church stepped in and began to call the shot and killing the three groups to the point where they had to live in seclusion and take people at random.

As the vampire mistress sighed one of her cloven jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of her.

“Mother mistress, I failed to bring a new thrall,” she said bowing her head.

“The reason?”

“The church wenches attacked before I could bring her to here.”

“Ahh yes, those tight ass virgins. I hear that they are even becoming an annoyance to the witches and succubi,” she said as she then stroked her chin. “I think it’s time I paid them a visit.”

OOOOO

Christina was a new member of the church, as a matter of fact, she was born into it. But that still didn’t stop some of her sisters from looking at her as if she was a novice. The church, after all, was not known for tolerance. Currently, she was on her knees in front of the alter paying to an image of her saviour. After a few moments of praying the door to the church opened and someone entered. Looking back, she saw a woman who was clearly old enough to be someone's mother walked in.

But what was odd was that she was wearing tight clothing along with a hijab and veil. She was a follower of an eastern religion, so why was she here? The woman walked up to the front row and sat down allowing Christina to finish praying. Once she was done she stood and sat next to the woman.

“Welcome sister,” she said in a soft voice. “What brings you here today?”

“Well forgive me for saying but it seems that a few members of the church seem to be harassing my daughters. The simple reason is for not believing in the same god and not doing what your god commands.” the woman said facing Christina, her brown eyes piercing into the church follower.

“I understand, it seems that some of my fellow believers are a little zealous. But with the vampires on the prowl one cannot be too careful.”

“Vampires are creatures of passion, but they need blood to survive. Just like a creature needs to eat, just like how humans need to eat the flesh of animals, a vampire needs to eat as well. And yet the church seems to be of the mindset that the vampires are an abomination for the simple act of feeding, for the simple act of trying to survive.”

“It’s more to how God created the world, vampires were made by the devil and therefore evil.”

Suddenly a hand found itself under Christina’s chin.

“You sound the rest of those zealots.” the woman said as she removed her veil.

She looked hauntingly beautiful, while she looked like a mother she looked like a young mother. The woman then leaned in and licked her cheek making the worshipper weak. Her mouth opened in a shameful pleasured gasp-making the woman smile and show her teeth.

“A vampire,” Christina said in both fear and shock.

“Indeed, and this is revenge,” she said leaning in and pressing her lips against the sister’s lips.

Her body began to burn up, her pussy began to leak and heat up. She had been horny before and normally she would pray to be rid of it, but she was too weak as the vampire licked her. Smiling the vampire pulled the cups of her leotard and cupped one of her large breasts.

“Very nice, you’d make a fine breeder. But I have a better plan for you.” the vampire said as she took the sister’s hand and licked it.

As she did a bulge then came to her eyes. “Oh, what’s this?” she asked seductively.

She reached down and moved the offending clothing away. A 7-inch cock then popped out making the vampire's eyes widen with a smile.

“A futa, yes. You’ll be fine,” she said as she licked the sister’s wrist.

Her fangs extended and sank into her wrist making the woman gasp in pleasure. But unknown to the sister as well as draining a bit of blood she injected a bit of blood into her before stopping. Withdrawing her fangs, she stood and looked down at the nun.

“You will come when you are ready,” she said before walking off.

OOOOO

Back at the cloven one of the vampires had found a sweet little someone inside the building. But it didn’t do him any favours as he was now chained to a wall. As the mother arrived she looked on as one of her daughters as sucking on the cock.

“Oh, who do we have here?” she asked with an interested eye.

The vampire pulled off the cock and looked at her mother with an evil smile as she stood. “This little thing stumbled in her all by himself. He says his name is Sara.”

The mother got a good look at Sara as her daughter moved to the side. Sara was dressed in a tight sports shirt, leggings and hijab. But despite this, just one look at him and you could mistake him for a girl.

“A fem-boy?” the mother asked. “Yes, I think we can use him.” She walked up to him and cupped his chin. “What brings you here?”

“I saw someone come down here, I was curious so I followed. I didn’t know that this was a vampire lair I swear.” He said in a voice that sounded just like a girl of his age.

The mother licked his cheek getting a taste for him. “You’ll make a fine slave.” She said with a smile.

OOOOO 3 days later

Christine somehow found the vampire's hideout. She should have come with backup but something made her refrain from doing so. The other nuns began to move away from her, either by what the vampire did or just because she began to take off on her own, she didn’t know. But the feeling to come here was great. Almost like instinct. Opening the door, she walked in through the veils that hung over the door. The veils chimed due to the coins along the edges of the veils.

Incense met her nose making her body burn with pleasure. She gulped and forced the pleasure to stay in place before moving on. The main room was like any other, tv’s, sofa’s, shelves with books and posters on the wall of famous people. Even vampires had interests outside of sucking blood.

Her eyes spotted two doors, both labelled. One said, dungeon while the other said bedroom. She walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. It leads to a staircase, she walked up to it and came to a hall with five doors. One of them was slightly ajar. Walking over to it she opened it and walked into the room. The room was dominated by a large bed that could fit at least 10 people. Silk sheets and pillows covered it making it look inviting to anyone.

Moving over to it she sat down on it and fell back. Such luxuries were not allowed in the church, after all, they gave themselves to god and any luxuries were not allowed. She sighed as relaxed on the bed. Moving up the bed a bit more the sheets began to move. Something between her legs began to rise from the bed. Moving her legs to the side the first thing she saw was brown hair then a beautiful topless woman came up from the bed.

Her body was pale but not unattractive, in fact, it made her skin shine in the candlelight. She pushed her chest out showing off her light red nipples decorated with silver rings. Christina sighed in pleasure as her legs were spread before she turned to her left another woman rose up from the bed and took a hold of her hand. She, like the first, was also topless but her skin was slightly darker and a veil covered her nose to her just below her chin.

Once she was fully on the bed she turned to look at Christina who turned to the woman between her legs. She moved up the nun’s body until she reached her breasts and looked at the holy icon between her melons. Breathing on it the icon melted allowing her to pull the zip of Christina’s leotard down so that she could uncover her breasts. She then licked up her body before looking at the nun and kissing her on the lips. Breaking the kiss, she then took the nun’s arm and fell to her right licking her arm.  
The other vampire then moved up and looked at the nun with a smile before leaning in and kissed her with the veil still on before licking her cheek. She then moved down to the nun’s breast and began to lick her nipple making her moan in pleasure. But then the nun felt fangs sink into her wrist. It wasn’t painful but it made her gasp in pleasure.

The pale woman sank her fangs into the nun’s wrist draining the woman of blood. The veiled woman then took the other arm and did the same. A third vampire joined in, this one looked young with small breasts, rose up from between the nun’s legs and unzipped the leotard until her cock came out. She looked at the nun and smiled showing off her fangs. Taking the cock into her mouth she began to bob up and down the thick shaft.

“Ahhh.” Christine moaned as the silky soft mouth moved up and down her cock.  
This feeling was good, it felt good. Being drained of her blood and someone sucking on her cock felt good. Two hands then found themselves on the side of her head. Her eyes opened to see the woman who came to the church.

“Feel the pleasure?” she asked seductively. “It can be yours if you join us.”

Her mind was fogged with pleasure from the draining and her cock being sucked on. She couldn’t think straight as pleasure filled her, all she wanted was this to continue.

“I’ll join.” She said.

“Drain her.” The woman ordered.

The sucking continued of both her blood and cock. Christine moaned louder as she came feeding the vampire her sperm. The vampire withdrew from the cock and drank the sperm before moving down to the nun’s thigh and sank her fangs in. her blood was now being drained at three times the rate. The nun could feel her heart slow down and the blood slowly being taken away from her. This was the process of being a vampire, first drained of enough blood to allow for the blood of a vampire to fill her.

She felt cold as her blood began to dwindle inside of her. But then a warmth began to fill her. The main vampire had ordered for the three on her to fill her with their blood. Her body began to burn as the vampire blood filled her, changing her from a holy warrior to a vampire of the dark. She could feel her fangs extend and her heartbeat slow to the point she could no longer feel it. Her eyes darkened and soon her transformation was complete.

Christine, the warrior of the church was gone and replaced by Christine the vampire. She smiled showing off her fangs. The three vampires who drained and turned her got off allowing her to sit up.

“I need blood.” She said.

A door to the side opened and a young naked woman walked in. All this woman wore was a leather collar with a d ring on the front and leather cuffs on her wrists. She walked up to the new vampire and bowed as she got up. Christine removed the woman’s collar and turned her victim around and bent over. She didn’t notice that her victim had no pussy and shoved her cock into the only available hole. Her victim squealed in delight as the cock began to move inside of their orifice.


End file.
